The wind and the wanted
by Ilara Zadlo
Summary: previously 'the auror of wind', but I decided to change it. SBOC. They used to work together now she finds him in his hide. Will they work together now? Will they learn how to forget and to live? R
1. His secret hide

THE WIND AND THE WANTED  
  
Fan fiction  
  
Disclaimer: Clara Fogg is MY hero!! Only she.  
  
Summary & info: Clara Fogg is an Auror and she used to work with Sirius Black. Now she wants to learn the truth about her partner. Is she wise enough to find him and to understand?  
  
I write ii in 'I' form. Clara is the narrator for present (the beginning after 3rd book) and Sirius is for past (after their graduation).  
  
Oh, I guess this is more serious story, but I hope you will enjoy!!!  
  
Write please what you think!!  
  
  
  
ONE - HIS SECRET HIDE  
  
The jungle. Wet, dump. Moist. Gosh. It's a tragedy: for my lungs, for my beige trousers, for my feet in my new hiking shoes. A perfect place to complain. How I love it.  
  
The ground is muddy and it is difficult to walk. Maybe I should have taken my broomstick? No, I'll try to have real vacation. But maybe I should have apparated nearer? Who would have expected that Congo jungle is so huge? Oh, another stream, I'll apparate on the other side.  
  
The grass is wet, the soil smells awfully and colourful birds are flying and singing around my head. Dangerous animals (it's so funny, they're afraid of every single piece of magic!). Ant the plants, wow, they're wonderful, I mean, very poisonous. Such a jungle is a paradise for potion makers. Maybe I should pick some? Everything could be useful one day. And the lost in jungle bushes villages. Simple magic and weather divinations. I'd love to meet a local, savage wizard.  
  
God, How long do I have to walk, I need a rest. Yeah, fresh water. Self- filling glass is one of the best solutions for long walks. I wonder if he has fresh, spring water THERE. BTW, where is he?? It is impossible that he has hidden himself that well. Hmm, he used to be smart, but not to such degree. Oh, another piece of mud on my robes. I'll have to wash it. I hate washing-up. Maybe he will do this if I offer him a bottle of butterbeer?  
  
I could have caught him this spring. But I hated the situation: Work with the (I shivered only because of the thought) Dementors or other dark- connected types that Fudge employs for the unsure safety of the world. Let's kill Voldemort's supporters with their own weapon: the Dark Arts. I think that if we use it we're no better than them. It is thought that Aurors shouldn't pay attention to morality: they should protect not preach. Well, they should have some kind of codex (never written, of course), but I don't think they would agree with mine. I refuse to use Dark Arts in my work. That's why I didn't try hard this spring. A convicted murderer should be caught. But I don't think that catch means a Dementor's Kiss. A senseless, hopeless thing.  
  
Moreover I am convinced that any person deserves a trial. And he had never had one.  
  
I should be close by now. I walked fast; the trees appeared in front of me and quickly hid behind my back. I could see no people; he wouldn't choose a place to close to some villages.  
  
Now I'm getting nervous. Maybe he will jump with a knife to my swan neck? Maybe he will hit me with a rock or bludgeon? Maybe he really is a murderer and my quiet investigation, years of analyses, my presumptions that he may be innocent turn out to be worthless?  
  
I don't want to be seen before I reach his cabin or so. Surprise is the best weapon.  
  
I've never liked the feeling of being invisible. Some say that it's a gift, I don't. Ok. It's helpful, especially when someone is as shy and uncommunicative as I am. I become invisible mentally, not materially. People don't notice me. The process isn't nice but I overdose it. The misty wind, cold, sea breeze that then appears makes me shiver. That's why I am usually cold and look pale. Sun doesn't work if somebody's in eternal mist.  
  
Well, today it was beneficial: the jungle was hot and the breeze allowed me to breathe normally. The shapes of trees blurred for a while and a seaweed scent appeared in the middle of the jungle, thousands of kilometers from the sea!  
  
Then I saw his cabin. Walls were made of bamboo, the roof of palm tree leaves. Nice one, I smiled. Draughty, that is good in such climate. The disadvantage was that insects could easily come in, but I can stop them with one simple spell. I'm on vacation at last, no insect included.  
  
By the time she approached he must have felt the breeze. It hindered his interesting work: peeling sweet potatoes or counting mice for Buckbeak's dinner. He probably looked around (maybe draught), but felt the horrible sea smell. He hasn't felt that since 12 years. He was wondering whether to be happy or scared when I came in and he - flabbergasted - stood up very quickly, looked about for a place to hide, but managed only to knock over a small chair. He was frightened and stared at me. The same proud figure, same midnight blue smart eyes. My hair was a little longer and darker, my voice sounded deeper and manful. What was she doing there?  
  
'Mr. Black, this was a perfect hide', I spoke. I hated my voice, that business style: firm and brisk. And cool as Arctic. My glance also was formal and mock. And my hand on the doorframe, God, I'm still at work.  
  
I gave him a suspicious gaze and walked into the hut. Small, but homey. How the hell had he done this, it was the beginning of July, he escaped from England at the end of June, she presumed. I sat absent-minded on his 'bed'. He stood there, his eyes still wide open.  
  
'Fogg??', Sirius asked slowly while he was checking whether I had come alone. He was tall and thin rather than slender, but weighed more than after his escape from Azkaban. His dark hair was cut shorter, his skin however was still gray in shade and his dark seductive eyes were still hollow. Yeah, he must have noticed the pity in my cold eyes, because he continued. 'Clara? What..?'  
  
He was still examining whether I'm alone. Frightened peeps through the only window. Embarrassing, a mature man suspecting his old friend, and a helpless, small, sensitive woman!!!  
  
'Gosh, Black, I am alone. If I wanted to catch you with a herd of Aurors or, better!, with a battalion of dementors, do you think I would have bothered to find you in that stupid jungle??', wow, it was the longest speech I've made since my last exams, ages ago. I helped myself with a glass of pineapple juice. I glanced at his face and could almost read the billions of questions crossed his head in a second. What was she doing here? How did she find him? Was she still and Auror? Was she after him? What did she know??  
  
I was watching this tall man at a loss. He wore shabby, torn, dirty clothes, but wasn't as thin as on the photos in papers. His hair was shorter and jet-black again, his face shaved and handsome, but his eyes were hollow and filled with enormous pain. I had to stop this embarrassing situation, so I opened my bag.  
  
'What are you doing here?', that was all he said, still standing.  
  
'A warm welcome, isn't it?', God, I couldn't loose my business style. I hate it, I hate to be so distant to a man who used to be my friend. 'I feel like drinking tea before', I grinned, with the most wonderful smile, mysterious and ironic, I could use. 'the talk.'  
  
I put off the teapot, cups and leaves.  
  
'I have china cups, and finest English tea', after a while I sat down on the floor with tea in her hands and asked him to join. He was still flabbergasted so it had to be me who spoke.  
  
'I remembered you as a talkative guy, Sirius', I began and watched him carefully. 'I hoped I wouldn't have to speak much, but let me begin.'  
  
Sirius was drinking his tea.  
  
'We were hunting for you, darling, all year and when you finally managed to escape us once again', oh, that ironical tone was perfect. 'Dumbledore was rather amused than frightened that a convicted ran away. His smile was one of the missing puzzles in the history. A final solution to my investigation and presumptions that you might be not totally guilty.'  
  
'Not guilty? Clara? How?', shocked Black, what a beautiful sight. It was a brilliant idea to come here.  
  
'Well, I thought you deserved a trial. I believed in your guilt, but they had just sentenced you. I've never liked the way the ministry functions. I thought I owe you the trial, we were sort of friends (mmm, that curiosity and hope in his eyes). So I began my investigation, I analyzed some fats, traces, but I still have no final proof. I listen.'  
  
He didn't seem to be able to talk yet so I continued and tried hard to sound convincingly.  
  
'Black, I'm on vacation now. In fact my first vacation since graduation. I came here to learn the truth. I doubt whether the Ministry would believe me, they're too stupid to trust obvious facts, but I need few more clues to complete my own investigation.'  
  
And he told me his version. Impossible? Not true? It suited my version: he wasn't the secret keeper. Peter was. That small, filthy rat. I have no more remorse that I had never liked him.  
  
And once again I saw that endless sorrow in his eyes: not because he was sentenced, he really believed in his guilt, but because he couldn't have protected those who he loved.  
  
The strict atmosphere faded away and we were able to smile slightly. I was right, well, I always am.  
  
'So you were at Hogwarts? I haven't. Well, of course, Clara Fogg is never seen. But you wouldn't have found me there, babe.'  
  
'Yeah, I would like to remind you that I knew you were an animagus. And only because of my good, girlish heart they didn't.' 'I appreciate.'  
  
'Well, you should have trusted me. And thank your friend, Lupin. I was afraid he would reveal it to somebody. I guess he was too scared to do it.'  
  
'Don't offend my friend, now he knows the truth', he laughed it was so relaxing. 'So you still don't use dark arts? Any?'  
  
'No, and you perfectly know why so don't ask. I doesn't disturb me to be one of the most successful Aurors.'  
  
'And now, they didn't follow you?'  
  
'Me??', she asked, disappointed he could expect that. 'I am a respectable Auror, dear, and even if they wanted I am to smart to be followed, fool', they both smiled. 'I told old Kingsley I was going to the States or somewhere, I doubt if he thought I would seek you.'  
  
'Dear old Clara, too smart for all the Ministry. And how did you find me?', Sirius smiled 'cause he knew the answer.  
  
'I thought of a place that I would choose to hide', my smile was vicious, but playful. 'And I went to its opposite!'  
  
'And here I am. God, I am so happy you found me, but still hurt that my hiding wasn't perfect. Why did you stay with that job?'  
  
'Sirius, I got used to my standard of living. You know: comfortable shoes, clothes and robes of best quality, latest models of brooms!'  
  
'So! I taught you something!'  
  
'Yeah, thanks, it's really helpful', I mocked and we laughed. A talk to him was so relaxing. Once again, to my mock surprise, Sirius turned out to be an intelligent and interesting chatter.  
  
I got used to life without serious, not business like, talks. But such talk was so relieving. Not only for me.  
  
'So, Sirius, you met Harry? You gained back one important part of your life.'  
  
'have you seen him? He looks exactly as James. I..'  
  
'He's not James'  
  
I saw it in his eyes: a deepest desire to meet, to talk, and to be with James. We both have to forget. And to live on. How?? 


	2. The Foggs The mansion and girl

OK., please guys review. I want tips how to write Sirius' part. I know that this chapter doesn't sound like Sirius, but believe it.  
  
TWO - THE FOGGS. MANSION AND GIRL  
  
We saw it from far away. The Dark Mark over Fogg's mansion, somewhere in Cornwall. Lily must have squeezed Prongs' arm, 'cos I felt that pain in mine. Kingsley, our boss, told us to shut up. I was furious (another good family was touched by Voldemort's dogs), scared (that job was so serious. It was a war.), and excited - that was our first 'action' after we had finished the Aurors training.  
  
The house wasn't big. The light was on and the door wide open.  
  
'Oh, my God', were Shacklebolt's words when he entered the hall. His face was pale when he turned around to tell us to follow him. Then we saw the first body. 10-year-old boy was lying on the floor, eyes wide open.  
  
An innocent child! I wanted to break something with anger but James found the vase quicker. Then we entered the living room: too late. All of them were dead.  
  
'Why, why', Lily cried while senselessly checking the pulse on their dead necks. Mr. Jonathan Fogg, his wife Elizabeth, son Josh and his pregnant wife Savannah.  
  
'Guys, listen', Kingsley also couldn't speak without tears, but wanted to give them proper instructions. 'Find out any information: curses used, hexes, describe the situation. I'll bring a list of their valuable things from the Headquarters, so we can investigate the whole house.'  
  
He disapparated. We looked around. I felt like throwing up and a quick glance at James told me he had the same feeling. They didn't kill them with simple, cruel, but painless curse "Avada Kevadra", but tortures them, used Muggle knives and ropes. Acid, even. James and I began to examine the bodies. Fuck, fuck!! Where's the hospital team???  
  
Lily sat on a chair and was lamenting quietly.  
  
'A regnant woman! I can't imagine! She couldn't even help her not born child. She couldn't save him! Foggs were important members of The Order, but the kids.  
  
Potter went to comfort her and I had to finish by myself.  
  
Jonathan Fogg: burnt hair, face cut with knives, bleeding curses on arms and legs - still bleeding.  
  
Elizabeth Fogg: legs cut out, self-tightening strings on her arms, face treated with some kind of acid.  
  
I was sick. I do not often cry, but that day I couldn't see through the tears. When Kingsley returned James and I went upstairs to search for any traces.  
  
'Gosh, Why is it so cold', James shivered. 'We're in the house, windows closed and it's windy.  
  
We were in somebody's bedroom, Potter kept complaining and I felt cold and wind too.  
  
'Yeah, and a fresh sea scent', I added. 'I thought we're not close to the sea. I wonder.'  
  
I didn't finish, because we heard somebody screamed and Lily shouted:  
  
'Clara! Clara no.'  
  
We run downstairs and we saw young girl's back that disapparated.  
  
'That was their third daughter, Clara. She came back for Xmas from Hogwarts. I'll follow her, she may think of something stupid.'  
  
And before we could react or something, Evans was gone. It is impressive how resolute she could be when she wanted to save somebody.  
  
James and I were sitting in my living room, drinking fire whiskey. I am a beer type but today we wanted to get drunk. We waited for Lily and another bottle was empty.  
  
I was woken by a sunshine, but that was Lily, she switched on all lamps. She poured herself alcohol and began to talk. She didn't yell at us because of our state, I think she didn't even notice we were there.  
  
'You know, she tried to kill herself. Just like that, no words no explanations. I see her family had been murdered, She has none left. But a suicide? She was.. I found her at the seashore. She was so small, so lonely. She wanted to curse herself with a breathless hex.'  
  
'Breathless..', asked James, Yeah, she didn't know we were there. He surprised her. 'This is very advanced magic.'  
  
'I know, Jimmy. I took her to Hogwarts, Dumbledore will take care of her. But she's so alone, no friends, do you remember.'  
  
Well, I didn't and a confused smile of Prongs told me he didn't either. She saw our unsure glances.  
  
'Oh, no, guys?? She was only 2 years below us, Gryffindor!! I can't believe you don't remember!'  
  
  
  
I was late again. I invited Lily, James and Remus to a restaurant and was late, as usual. I hate it. I always complain when girls are late but I do the same. Well, I can defend myself: I've never had a watch. It's a waste of time checking time.  
  
I was walking along a crowded street in Muggle London, trying to reach the nearest entrance to Diagon Alley, well to the Sunset Crescent where we were to eat out dinner at Madam Pancacke's Home Wine Inn when I ran into a small girl. We crashed and I had to massage my elbow. I heard her:  
  
'Oh, hello Sirius', I glanced at her, was she one of my former loves? Dina? Dianna? Dorothy? And I looked into her midnight blue eyes, deep and endlessly sad. No, we've never dated.  
  
'Hello Clara, what are you doing here?', perfect question, yes Sirius if you wane to seduce a girl you should attend a school first.  
  
'Sorry, it was my fault. I never watch.'  
  
'no, it was obviously my fault, Clara', well, being a gentleman isn't easy. I wonder why the hell women go out with me, God, I hope not because of my body. Clara didn't smile, she moved as if she wanted to walk away, so I tried the third time.  
  
'We are having a dinner at Pancackes' Inn and I think Lily would never forgive me if I didn't invite you.'  
  
God, she has so silent voice, so shy, I am not embarrassing, am I? She seemed lost in the jungle of real world.  
  
'I'd love to', why the hell she didn't sound convincingly. 'But I already have a meeting.'  
  
'Oh, should I be jealous? Sorry, I couldn't resist.'  
  
She didn't smile, I wanted to be amusing and saw a single grin on her small, solitaire face.  
  
'No, you can relieve, it's only a buyer-to-be of our mansion.'  
  
'You're selling.', I wanted to question her a little, but her quick glance at the tower clock told me she had to leave. 'Please, drop in, we all.'  
  
'OK, bye Sirius, I'll try.'  
  
She disappeared in the crowd, as suddenly as a marvelous sea scent appeared. Well, I had to hurry.  
  
  
  
well, review, review, no reviews, no updates. Feel free to write. 


	3. Local adventure

THREE - LOCAL ADVENTURE  
  
Sirius cooks well, I must admit, and we had a wonderful supper: candle lights, wooden dishes, tea and a mysterious papaya cake. He doesn't waste his time here.  
  
'You ate half of the cake, Clara', Sirius laughed and glanced at me with his amused glance, his eyes were twinkling like the stars we couldn't see through the trees.  
  
'Sorry, I can't resist, I forgot you cook well', I smiled, heaven!!  
  
'We should be thankful that you haven't forgotten my name then!', we laughed. I haven't done this since our last careless talk, months before Lily and James were killed. I just can't laugh with people I don't know. I since that October, I don't have close acquaintances. No friends, no colleagues. A work that does not allow free time for thinking or chatting or entertaining. And now we were both laughing and I was relaxed, he looked so young out, like I remembered him. I missed him, ok, I really did.  
  
'I've got something for you!', I took my bag. He was watching me closely, trying to look inside. I hid it behind my back. He tried to grab it, but was no good. When he sat, resigned, I gave him his old wand I'd stolen from the Ministry.  
  
'What? Clara? Wow, how, oh.'  
  
'Talk to me when you'll be able to', I was watching him. He seemed happy. It was a good idea to come here, to please him. Sirius Black can't say a word. Mmmm  
  
He waved his hand and produced some magic, he gave me the flowers that appeared and cleaned the dishes.  
  
'Ha! I still can do it!', he laughed as a child, leaned and kissed my cheek. 'Thank You, you're the best. But how??'  
  
'Stop this or I am going to cry', I winked at him and smiled, he was really happy. I haven't thought it is so simple to make one happy. Ok, a man. 'I know I am the best. I stole it.'  
  
'Stole it? Where from? I thought it had been destroyed.'  
  
'The Ministry doesn't destroy wands, sometimes they break them, but still, it's evidence for trials, investigations bla bla bla. The problem is that they never use them. Or very rarely. They had not used yours, as you presumed. But it was not destroyed. It laid on a shelf in a secret chamber called "Confiscated Wands". Billions of them. Nobody cares, I thought, why should you look for a new. This one is still in good condition. It's mahogany and ivory??'  
  
'yeah, a perfect one, I love it, Clara, thank you'  
  
  
  
The morning was quite nice, we acted as if nothing happened. Just old colleagues from work on their holidays. Perfect. Another forbidden subject. I won't think about it or I won't sleep.  
  
'D'ya wanna visit some of the villages, quite lost, we could go there together', I said shyly. I still couldn't gaze straight into his eyes. And he pretended as if he didn't notice that. He answered encouragingly.  
  
'Sure, Fogg!! Brilliant idea. Where would you like to go', friends, but I am Fogg now. How I hate myself.  
  
'Where ever, do you know some places? I'd like to buy chaplet', I tried to sound convincingly, where ever, but let's not stay alone too long, because it drives me crazy, dear.  
  
'you don't wear chaplet, Clara', he gave me amused glance. 'But if you really want to change your habits, I guess we could visit a village called Tanggha-toh, or something. I haven't been there but women wear thousands of jewellery.'  
  
We decided to leave tomorrow. In the morning Sirius fed Buckbeak and told him not to worry. Sirius in the jungle! Everybody should get worried!!!  
  
'And wow!! I have my wand, thanks to that beautiful woman, and look, I can apparate', he was doing this all around me, like a new allowed to do that.  
  
'Yeah, I noticed', I tried to sound bored than amused, but just couldn't help laugh. He was playful and ready to do pranks. He seemed careless, like a teenager, looked younger and happier than yesterday. I missed than side of him too.  
  
'Look, we're close', he pointed at a guard. We expected them to speak in Upper Congo Basin Dialect so we used magic to learn it. We called the man in his mother tongue but he was still surprised, a white couple in the middle of jungle. We described our desire to meet their witch doctor, have a talk, buy some local jewellery or so. He stared at us suspiciously, but called his mates and they led us to the village. As prisoners.  
  
At the beginning it was fun, Sirius looked amused, used to dangerous situations. Well, I either didn't care much. What the savage people can do to experienced wizards? Aurors? I chucked and pointed at some of the huts, they were pretty and the people outside them were staring at us.  
  
'Funny, ha?', asked a tall, fat, black man who was standing in the middle of the yard, surrounded by tens of warriors. All were dressed in colourful feathers, chaplets, and of course all of them had a spear. Great.  
  
'Yes', Sirius loves risk. 'We were in the neighbourhood and thought it would be nice if we dropped in.'  
  
I was secretly looking around but all I could see was the guards with solemn faces. None was smiling.  
  
'Why are you sneaking around here', the boss shouted at us, we tried to be calm. I spoke.  
  
'We heard about your hospitality, but that were lies, I suppose.'  
  
'A woman dares not to speak to me!', he yelled and his guards moved the spears.  
  
'Don't talk like that to my wife', well, Sirius had a good head on his shoulders, savage tribes feel respect only to married women. He tried to embrace me, but the warriors pulled him away from me and he fell on the ground. He quickly stood up, looked around but we had no chances.  
  
That trip was a wrong idea. Or we have chosen a wrong tribe.  
  
We couldn't use the wands, there were too many of them and the edges were too close. We couldn't apparate: the anti magic jinx was really good. I could think of a counter hex, but we didn't have time, or parchment to write down the data.  
  
'Foreign wizards do not visit often', the king began once gain. I would kill myself if I had such voice, he must have seen my ironical gaze, and it didn't make him happy. 'What do you want? Are you spies? Investigators? Traitors? Do you know how we treat misbehaviour??'  
  
'We just wanted to visit and learn something about you', Sirius was negotiating, well, he could have done worse. They could have killed us immediately, but they only decided to imprison us! 'Is it forbidden?'  
  
'Yes, we do not welcome strangers', answered loudly the boss and local wizard. He was powerful, but I could see that he didn't notice how much. That was an advantage.  
  
'So let us go and we will never return or tell anyone about you', worth trying but the doctor laughed with mock.  
  
'No, we all can have fun. We need strangers some times. Our goddess loves fresh meat. Take them away.'  
  
We didn't have time to wander what he meant, when the guards grabbed us and took to a cabin. A jail.  
  
I wanted an adventure? A quiet visit to a quiet jungle village? I can't remember? Why the hell he has to glance at me like that? No reproach, but amused smile saying "it's all your fault". I hate him. We laughed stiffly, how can we get out of that fucking village? Why can't we use our magic? And who the hell is the goddess? 


	4. New partner

What happened next??? Ha ha ha ! Now, the past!!!!  
  
FOUR - NEW PARTNER  
  
Clara Fogg vowed officially and Moody passed her "the Order list", which she signed carefully. The ceremonial was simpler than usually, because it isn't held so early. Clara joined the Aurors in September while it happens usually in December or in May. We did in December and thought we're so clever and cool. She must do it earlier!  
  
She was so small standing in the front of High Commission (except Dumbledore, Moody and Prongs' dad also a small man called Vincent and their secretary Arabella were present). But she was strong, we all have seen her results. Even the breaking charms went well. We, with Fletcher and Kingsley, were witnessing.  
  
OK It was so official and boring. Even now, I am bored. Lily and Lupin behaved properly but neither James nor me liked the situation. Our stupid glances were of course noticed and when the most serious part ended Mad- eye, he scars me sometimes, but is extremely funny, when so evil, spoke with a malicious grin.  
  
'I see, boys, you are very willing to do something. Perfect', why I was so afraid??? 'We have no time to show Clara the headquarters. So you will take her in the sightseeing tour. Meet us at 4pm in the Ministry.'  
  
They took Lily and Lupin and we were to walk with the little scared and shy girl around the old brewery, which, what a shame, never again produced beer. Perfect. Am I repeating? James ended that order with a silent "fuck", well the day couldn't begin more wonderful  
  
The happy people left and we stayed. Clara stood alone in the middle of the chamber and was surprised when I spoke approaching her.  
  
'maybe you're too tired? I'm starving.'  
  
I promise, I saw amusement in her eyes.  
  
'Let's just do it quickly. I don't want to get lost.'  
  
'So maybe I'll draw you a map?', Prongs grinned. Clara was astonished. I laughed.  
  
'Well, do this, if you want o be sure she gets lost!'  
  
Now she slightly smiled. If we were given a day, she probably would even laugh!  
  
Meeting room. Secretarial chamber. Apparition chamber. Kitchen - this one we really recommend. Upstairs are bedrooms. Orders desk. I  
  
We were talking, interrupting each other, and trying to entertain ourselves. Clara was quiet and listened, with a silent approval. When we walked along the corridors I could watch her closer. She had black robes that made her look even thinner. Her face was pale as if it had never seen the sun. Her lips were carmine and, well, sexy.  
  
OK, I didn't mean to think that. It just happened. I know Lily would kill me if she knew I fancied Fogg. No sexual associations. She's a friend. A partner even.  
  
'And these are the most wonderful door here', James and I laughed.  
  
'Exit?', she asked. Wow, she's really good, she already knew what we loved.  
  
'No', we had to play it longer. 'An entrance to the beautiful part of the world.  
  
Clara got out first and squinted her eyes and said, slowly and sadly.  
  
'I can't find it beautiful anymore.'  
  
Gosh, that was a woman that could shut us up.  
  
#### ####  
  
Discussion. Kings left us and we had to decide where to look up information about several DE. Of course we didn't even know their names. But there was rumour that their group MURKY was planning attacks. On whom???  
  
I was drawing circles and squares in my notebook. James was swinging on his chair and scratching his empty had with a pencil. Lily and Julia were rereading the notes and Remus was thinking.  
  
'Moony, stop it, or it's going to rain!', I didn't feel like thinking today at all.  
  
'Yeah, stop it. Girls!', James cleared his throat. 'Women, please let us enjoy the sunny autumn.'  
  
'Prongs, would you be more interested if it was about you family', Moony never lets go. James didn't fell ashamed at all.  
  
'we still don't know which family or person we are talking about', he answered briskly and continued the swing.  
  
To our surprise Clara spoke. We were at work so her voice sounded loud and confident. Completely different, somebody should tell her she had a nice, magical voice, even if firm.  
  
'Do we know what are the Murky Group interested in? Here it's written that they look for some Muggle protection counter-hexes. Who knows everything about protecting Muggles? Those who work on thin matter, I mean, we have to find out, who.'  
  
'Well', Moony spoke after a while. What the hell, she was new, never on an action or research before. She thinks quickly. But I'm sure I'm faster at running 'It's an idea. Prongs&Padfoot (are we inseparable??), find all you can about the Murky: methods, number,, places, hours, bla bla. Lily and Julia, search who work on the matter n the order. Get permission from Moody.'  
  
'And you, our Lord', James mocked and Moony threw a pencil but missed his head.  
  
'He'll find Kings, a very respectable task', I said but luckily Moony ran out of the pencils.  
  
'Yes, and organize stuff like: portkeys, apparation paths, support and so on unless you'd like to switch.'  
  
We didn't and left that to his air person.  
  
'So, guys', I wanted to leave. 'We do it tomorrow and meet here at $?'  
  
'No', Mad-eye entered, God, why he has to do this, ruin our plans and arrangements. 'you do it now and we meet tomorrow at 8. Potter, Black! A. M. !!!'  
  
He had to remind it, didn't he? He left and I was almost broken,  
  
'I'll have to cancel my date. With Beverly? Barbara? Bonnie?' they laughed, even Clara smiled a little. The problem as that I as serious, what the hell as her name?  
  
'Sirius', Lily was preaching, how Prongs put up with her? No idea. 'If you wrote down their names or didn't change girlfriends as often as socks we would save lots of time. Oh, by the way. Bridget Bedrock.'  
  
'Sounds terrible, Padfoot', Prongs laughed shortly. 'lucky you this time.'  
  
Really Bridge? I would have remembered architectural name.  
  
#### ####  
  
'What do we have, ladies?', Kingsley started. Clara gazed at her nails, embarrassed, but spoke. Not loudly, but there was something in her that we had to stop our chats and listen.  
  
'Charm protecting Muggles were improved in last few years by Aldona and Michael Keiran. Three years ago charms that protect hospitals were made. Year ago school protections and new publications. Now they re trying to find something to protect muggle roads.'  
  
'And they live at No. 12, Malleton, Derbyshire', added Lily, Clara seemed exhausted. Now we were to talk.  
  
We wanted to sound funny but it wasn't possible. That group of five had the largest amount of muggle deaths, they usually used torturing hexes.  
  
'And they work at night, use masks and brooms (well, we also fly)'  
  
'Latest attacks?'  
  
'yeah, they don't seem to be logical.' The dates were: 16th of June, 14th of July, 9th of September. Insane.  
  
'Yeah', said Kings, sad and disrupted. Now they could attack you knows who when.  
  
'No!', Clara almost shouted. We jumped. 'Look, it happens every 28 days. But on what day.'  
  
'Full moon was on the 23rd', Moony reminded. Fogg gazed at him for a while, thoughtfully.  
  
'So', she counted fast. 'they attack on the new moon night. Very clever.'  
  
'Yeah, we should've guessed they're cowards', maybe my note wasn't very intelligent but somebody had to break the seriousness of the moment.  
  
'But when, our hero', can't Lily be nicer to me? 'is the nearest new moon.  
  
'On Sunday', said Kingsley looking it up in his star organizer.  
  
#### ####  
  
'Why are we here so early' another date missed. And that glorious girl, what was her name, broke up with me. That's why I was angry. And I asked Clara, who was sitting next to me in the bushes near the Keirans' place.  
  
Alone. The day before - just in case. We were chatting, it was quite fun, about school, teachers, Quidditch and so on. I was the one who talked, she was listening but with interest, really. Her eyes were marvelous, like the sky above us, I told her that but she just gazed.  
  
'How can you do.', I wanted to ask her about her invisibility, but we heard somebody was flying brooms and, yes, we were right, the Murky were coming.  
  
Clara immediately owled Kings and we prepared for the attack. We couldn't go just like that, had to wait for the others and for the move. Then they saw them pulling all family outside the house and starting fire in the garden. Clara and Sirius couldn't just stare. They revealed themselves and allowed the adult Keirans to lift wands.  
  
I don't remember everything in exact order. Was it Clara who made the portkey so the kids could leave for a safer place. Was it the man with hissing voice who killed Mr. Keiran's father. I put petrifying curses on few of the invaders, this stopped them for a while. One of them could hit me with some bleeding hex, but Fogg managed to break it and it hit the ground. The fire was expanding and was so close to the house. Mrs. Keiran tried to take few things from it but we persuaded her to leave it. We could stop the fire later. We were waiting for the support, trying to stop the death eaters. One death wasn't enough for them.  
  
I guess we were doing well, comparing to fact that it was Clara's first serious action and I was first time e without mentor. And Keirans, used to books rather than DADA charms.  
  
Finally help arrived and the same moment the Murky disapparated.  
  
#$#$#$  
  
A/N  
  
I know this is not brilliant, but I haven't got time. Wait for next chapters. And review!!!! 


	5. The Goddess

I'm back, for a while, I really can't write when I at Uni. Ble  
  
But here's another part, chapter 5.  
  
### ### ### ###  
  
FIVE: THE GODDESS  
  
I woke up when it was dark outside. I was lying on the ground with a head on Sirius' knees. When I moved he sighed, stroke my hair and said.  
  
'I thought you wouldn't wake.'  
  
It was dark and I had to get used to it. I realized that we were in a sort of cage. I felt confused. And not because of the imprisonment: his touch was so wonderful!  
  
'What was it?'  
  
'Kind of herbal drugs, I think so, strong. They smoked it all around us.'  
  
'Is there anything left?'  
  
'Hey, Clarie, you don't wanna check it now, do you?'  
  
I came to the edge; find some ashes and smelled it.  
  
'Cacaratiannae?' aimless dream? We should have known.  
  
He took some from me and nodded with a swore. Then he gazed at me slowly and grimly.  
  
'Stop thinking, we're on vacation.'  
  
'On a run some of us are, I dare say, Sirius.'  
  
'We can't get outside, the cage is blocked. We can't use our wands, they're blocked. I don't know what it is.'  
  
OK, I hate such situation, being unable to use wands means being unable to do anything. Why? He must have seen my desperate look, 'cause he said, comforting me!  
  
'You've never been imprisoned.' yeah, I know. He was sadder, but was smiling gently. 'We have to wait, outside we can use some of your Auror stuff and save our asses.' He was mocking but in a very charming way. 'Now, come here' he pointed a place next to him. 'or you will shiver till death. And' he chocked. 'Don't look so offended, babe, you're my wife, remember? In this village men rule.'  
  
I sighed and sat beside him. His face was once again so close to mine. His gaze was so hot, but he turned it away when he met my glance. I hate myself for what I did, but I can't do different. I turned my head away, sorry, Sirius.  
  
And then someone came and the herbal drugs were burning again. Thanks God we fell asleep, because his hot breath, so close to my ear, was making me high.  
  
'So, your stupid civilized magic doesn't work here? Feel armless, helpless??' a sharp voice woke us up. We were still on the ground, starving.  
  
I opened my lips. I got used to that in my work and that stupid savage king wasn't to change it. But Sirius caught me in my waist and chuckled.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'We want the goddess to be satisfied. Simple.'  
  
'In what way' asked Sirius, both embarrassed and amused.  
  
'She needs food. Take them' the king shouted and few guards grabbed us.  
  
We were led across the village. I guess every single person that lived there came to see this unusual parade. When we passed by the last of the huts a crowd of women, men and kids followed our guards and us. I could feel their drilling dark eyes on my back and Sirius' unsure steps told me he felt the same. No mercy, no sorrow. They all wanted us die. What a hostile village. Whose idea that was?  
  
'Yours' Sirius just moved his lips. I hate when he reads in my mind. I wanted to hiss a mock answer into his ear, but the surroundings changed. We were now walking across the forest: wet, deep, green and awful. I wasn't tired because of the walk but the air was so dense and sticky. Sirius put up with it better: his animagus' abilities helped him not to care about the atmosphere so much. I was addicted to the changes of the atmosphere, pressure and so on. We were walking up a hill and nobody else seemed exhausted.  
  
I could still fell the smell of the Cacaratiannae in my mouth, throat, and lungs. Terrible. And, to make these poor matters even worse, magic still wasn't working even though we were miles away from the village, what was its name?  
  
We came on the edge of a high and terrifying slope: there were sharp rocks and thorny bushes. Were we to be thrown down the escarp?  
  
They, I mean the guards, people and king must have seen our hesitation. They all laughed and the tribe boss spoke.  
  
'Take the lianas', he pointed guards who held the ends of two, too thin I thought immediately, lianas that were hanging from trees. 'And farewell, dear intruders. The goddess waits for you down the hill. She told me she was hungry' the last sentence he directed to the crowd who fell to its knees, frightened, the king, their magician, spoke to the goddess. He shouted now. 'She told me she wanted food, human meat, white man meat. I could do nothing but give her such a gift. She told me we would have good weather, plenty of food when I gave them to her. Shout, brothers, pray!'  
  
The crowd muttered some prayers and the guards gave us the lianas and simply threw us down.  
  
We were accompanied by the grim rhythm of the prayers, sang slowly by the oldest women. The boss showed us the guards, with arrows on their bows. We didn't want to slide down, were just hanging in the air.  
  
'Go down, or they will use it.'  
  
I glanced at Sirius and he nodded.  
  
'Can you go down?'  
  
I smiled and we went fast. During our slide down the ropes I saw enormous marsh. Even if there was no "goddess" we would get bogged.  
  
'Clara, look', Sirius pointed at something down, on a deserted island of the bog and water. It was she. A large, golden crocodile. Awful, but beautiful. Its jaws were very big, I could see from above and it didn't make us move faster. I felt an arrow hardly missed my cheek and Sirius' leg was wounded.  
  
We landed on a sort of dike, with grass and leaves lying on the ground. The only way across the marsh. The only way to the goddess.  
  
We walked slowly along the dike. Too slow, another arrow almost hit us. Then, when we were almost in the middle f the way to the goddess (she was watching us lazily but carefully, I hate when somebody else does it to me) Sirius whispered.  
  
'Magic is working', he put out the wand and moved it slightly. The leaves near his feet moved. 'Clara', he breathed fast. 'Create the mist, so those from above can't see and hit us with their arrows, fuck, they really hurt, hope they weren't poisoned.'  
  
'And the goddess?' I asked, but my mind was following its own route and the mist was surrounding us slowly. Mist and sea smell. Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
'Leave her to me', he grinned, very charming man indeed. 'Let's run. Now!'  
  
We ran as we heard voices from above, astonished by our sudden disappearance. We approached the goddess, the only way out. Sirius ran first and as he reached her jaws (she had diamond teeth, it wouldn't be nice to be eaten by her) he pointed the crocodile with his wand and shouted.  
  
'Throatunnaction!', and it happened. A red flame came from his wand, hit her throat and torn it. The crocodile froze and then flew like a river through the hole in her neck to the marsh.  
  
'We ended a religion', I shouted at Sirius, but we didn't stop running. We ran long across the bog and then the trees, we wanted to reach our cabin (did I just say "our"?). I don't know why we didn't disapparated. Maybe we both still love risk. It's more fun to run than to escape easily.  
  
We were covered with mud and blood, water, leaves, sweat. We laughed loudly when we saw the shape of Sirius' hut and the shade of Buckbeack. We only stopped in front of the house, tired, breathing fast and madly. I wiped the tears of tiredness and happiness we really saved our asses, when it happened again.  
  
We gazed at each other and couldn't move. The world around us froze. Oh, he looked seductive, his hot, brown, tired eyes, in his dirty clothes, with his intensive gaze. He watched me closely (I looked terrible, I surely did), but he came closer and touched my arm, the slightest touch. I knew he wanted to touch my cheek, but my gaze, scared and cold gaze told him not to. Oh, I hate myself.  
  
We were so close now, still breathless, smiling, starving, dirty. And so close.  
  
'We need to eat and wash', BANG! The moment was over. I'm the best kill- moment in the world, enter my curses, boys and girls.  
  
'Yeah', he slowly turned to house, he was sad, fuck! 'I'll do the food. Go and wash yourself. What a shame you look so dirty.'  
  
He mocked and we were friends again. How often does it have to happen?  
  
#### #### ####  
  
An unexpected gift was waiting for us: a letter from Harry. He wrote that his car hurt and Sirius decided immediately to send and owl (or other colourful bird) to Dumbledore. We didn't know exactly what it meant. Scars usually don't hurt, but that was a special scar, given by Voldemort.  
  
Sirius also decided to write Dumbledore about our meeting, well, it was a good idea, headmaster had to know there are more people in the world able to help, willing to help.  
  
It went like that:  
  
"And by the way, imagine who paid me a visit? Good, old Clara Fogg. She found out the truth, would you believe? And she told me she saw you that spring. She did good work interrupting the dementors, she don't like them either. We are going back to England, together. I'm looking for a safe place to live in, because we can't stay at Clara's, what would people say at a hippogriff in the flat in the middle of Muggle London. We will contact you later."  
  
And so on. Sirius was a talkative person and could write thousands of words in one letter, chatting or so. I had to take it from him, because he would write there everything. He almost wrote a novel to Harry about a fact that he can't write about his hiding.  
  
We (OK, Sirius) decided to go next night. We needed about a week of nights to reach London area. We could fly only by night, people aren't familiar with the hippogriffs flying around. We packed the little amount of things we had into my bag and transformed it into a wallet. Smaller and more comfortable. Then Sirius untied Buckbeack and helped me to sat on its back. Then he gave the very last sight to his first home since ages and placed himself in front of me. I put my arms around him, I didn't want to fall. That stupid git purred like a cat and said.  
  
'You can hold me tighter if you like. I don't mind.'  
  
'I can even strangle you, if you like. Watch the way.'  
  
'I know you really want it.'  
  
'You're right, I am considering suffocating you very intensively, right now.'  
  
'Yeah, of course' he mocked. 'Hold me, 'cause we're turning round.'  
  
'I am.' he turned Buckbeack and I almost fell, and had to tighten the grip, arms on his chest, cheek on his shoulder.  
  
'Really? I told you to hold mmmmme. You have to listen, babe.'  
  
Now I think I really hate him.  
  
### ### ###  
  
Yeah, that's all for now, I have o think about the next. (Sob) I have to go to school. (Sob).  
  
I hope you will review! I hope my computer will work. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
